Cry Me A River
by Pavarti Patil 82
Summary: Draco and Hermione are in their last year at Hogwarts and have been in love, but Harry has feelings for her and he ends up losing her to Draco.


Cry Me A River  
  
Hermione went up to Draco and said, "Hello, Malfoy." Draco looked up at her and said, "What do you want Hermione?" Hermione says to him, "I'm in love with you, I've always loved you!" Malfoy was really surprised. He never thought that a Gryffindor would fall in love with a Slytherin. So he told her, "Well Hermione, I too love you. I've loved you from the first time I laid eyes on you." Then Hermione leaned forward and started to kiss Draco. As the two made out, Harry and Ron walked in on them. Harry wasn't too happy. Ron on the other hand was disgusted by Hermione and Draco's actions. So Harry dashed off and went back to the Gryffindor Common Room and hid in the corner. Ron, however, went up to Hermione and Malfoy. He dragged Hermione and she cried all the way back to the Common Room. When they got back to the common room, Hermione had stopped her crying and saw Harry hysterically crying in the corner. She asked Ron, "Why is Harry crying?" Ron said,"Hermione did you ever stop and think that maybe Harry is in love with you?" Hermione was stunned at the way Ron acted. Hermione said, "I never thought Harry would love me." Ron told her, "You never gave him the time of day to talk to him and he wanted to ask you out." Hermione felt so bad, that she didn't know what to do. So she went up to the girl's dormitory and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Hermione went to the Great Hall for breakfast, but she didn't see Harry. Instead she saw Ron and Ginny. Then she saw Malfoy. She didn't know what to say to him but "Hello, Draco!" Draco turned around and said, "Hello Hermione, lovely day isn't?" Then whispered something in her ear. After he left with Crabbe and Goyle, she asked Ron, "Where is Harry, why didn't he come to breakfast?" Ron told her, "He had Qudditch practice this morning and I'm meeting him at the Qudditch Field." Then Ginny says to Hermione,"How can you be so mean to Harry, after all he's done for you, how could you be so blind and see that he is in love with you, he told me when we were on the train here!" Ron tried to get Ginny to stop yelling at Hermione, but she wouldn't, so Hermione got up and left the Great Hall in tears. When Qudditch practice was over, he saw Hermione sitting on the bench crying. Harry told the other members of the team that he would be right there. So he walked up to Hermione and said, "What's wrong Hermione, where's your lover boy, Malfoy?" Hermione looked up at Harry and punched him in the stomach.  
  
Ron came running out and saw what had happened. Ginny came too and saw the same thing. Then Ginny ran after Hermione and started to yell at her once again. She said to Hermione, "Why did you do that, he was only playing with ya, did you have to be so mean to him?" Hermione said, "Well he didn't have to say it in such a nasty tone!" Ginny told her, "Well if you would have talked to him last night in the common room and sort things out he wouldn't have said that to you." Then Ginny went to go get Hagrid. Hagrid asked them," What happened to Harry, who did that to him?" Ron said, "Hermione did that to Harry, cause he was just kidding with her about Malfoy and she took it seriously!" So Hagrid picked Harry up and brought him to the hospital wing. Madam Promfrey asked, "What had happened to Harry?" Ginny told her,"Hermione got mad at Harry just for kidding with her and she punched him out!" Just then Pansy came in to tell Ginny something and saw Harry unconscious. Pansy said, "What in the world happen to Harry, who did this to him?" Ron told her, "Oh Hermione got mad at him just for kidding with her about Malfoy and she knocked him out!" Pansy got really mad and left to go find Hermione and give her a piece of her mind. When she found Hermione, Pansy saw her in tears and said, "Why are you crying, are you crying cause of what you did to Harry or because of what he said to you?" Hermione said to her, "I'm crying cause I'm so confused, I don't know what to do anymore, I didn't mean to hurt him, I wanted to talk to him but as I was about to say something he had to tease so I got mad at him and punched him. I really hope he's alright." Pansy told Hermione, "Well if you wanna know if he's alright then go to the hospital wing, cause that's where he is." So Hermione left and went straight to the hospital wing to check on Harry. When she got there, Hagrid, Prof. Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall were there talking to Madam Promfrey about Harry and if he'd be able to play Qudditch soon. Then Prof. McGonagall turned and saw Hermione in tears and said, "Ms. Granger, please come with me, I'd like a word with you!" Hermione did as she was told and went with her. When Prof.McGonagall and Hermione got to her office, Professor McGonagall said, "I heard what you did to Harry and that wasn't a very nice thing to do to a fellow classmate, as for your actions I am gonna have to give you a detention and suspend you for the first Hogsmeade trip." Hermione started to cry and said, "But Prof. McGonagall, I didn't mean to do what I did to him and I'm really sorry for the way I acted, please don't suspend me from the trip, pleaaaase!" Prof. McGonagall said, "Alright I won't suspend you from the trip but you still will get a detention and you will have to talk things out with Mr. Potter, and you will have to help him with everything he needs help with, Do I make myself clear, Ms.Granger?" Hermione agreed and left to go to the hospital wing. When Hermione got back to the hospital wing, Harry was finally awake, but still a little drowsy. Hermione started to cry again and said to him, "Harry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to knock you out, how can I make it up to you?" Harry said to her, "This time you've gone to far Hermione, there's nothing you can do to make it up to me, and if you were my friend, you wouldn't go behind my back and go out with a bully like Malfoy." Hermione was shocked; she has never seen Harry get so mad at her before. Just over the summer they were having a blast, now they weren't. Hermione said, "But Harry I didn't know that you liked me, I thought you would only like me as a friend and not as your girlfriend." Harry told her, "Well if you wouldn't go straight to Malfoy you would have found out that day, but no you had to go straight for a loser like him!, I'm sorry to say this Hermione, but our friendship is over." Hermione didn't know what to say, has she lost her best friend forever? What will she do without him? So she left the hospital wing and went to go find Prof. McGonagall and tell her what had happened. Then Ron said to Harry, "Don't you think you went a little bit overboard there Harry?" Harry told him, "I guess I did go overboard there Ron, but she never comes to talk to me, she would be secretive and never tell any of us anything, I suppose I should apologize to her shouldn't I? Ginny will you be a sweetheart and go find Hermione and bring her back here?" Ginny started to blush and she told Harry, "Sure, I'll go get her." So Ginny left the hospital wing and went to go find Hermione, when she did, Hermione was hysterically crying. Ginny asked her, "Hermione why are you crying? Don't cry, Harry asked me to find you and take u back to the hospital wing, he would like to say something to you." Hermione looked at Ginny, she could tell Ginny was bout to cry, cause she has never seen Harry with out Hermione. So Hermione stopped crying and went with Ginny to the hospital wing. Harry said to Hermione, "Hermione, I'm sorry I got so mad at you, I really do love you and wish to make immense, will you forgive me?" Hermione looked into Harry's eyes and could tell he was gonna cry, cause he has never loved anyone as much as he loved her. So Hermione said, "Of course I'll forgive you, but as you can see I do love you too, but right now I am confused. I love Malfoy too. I'll tell you what, I'll go on separate dates with the both of you and I will make my final decision on the 3rd date fair enough?" Harry agreed and they set up a date for the both of them, then Hermione went to go find Malfoy and set up a date with him.  
  
So when Hermione found Malfoy, she asked him on a date. Draco said, "When would this lovely date of ours take place?" Hermione said, "It will take place on the first Hogsmeade trip." Malfoy agreed and then he kissed her and gave her a big hug. She asked him, "What was that for?" Malfoy said, "For being my girlfriend and a good friend." Hermione blushed and said,"Oh it was nothing." Then she said to him, "Well I should go back to my room and freshen up for dinner, I'll see ya at the Great Hall ok sweetie!" Draco said,"Ok darling!" and she left. When she left, Pansy came in and tried to talk him out of goin on a date with her. But Malfoy would not listen so she dragged him to the hospital wing and showed him what happened to Harry and said to Malfoy, "Is that the kind of girl you wanna date?"Draco said to her, "Yes, cause he shouldn't have teased her about me." Pansy said, "Well he really loves her and will do whatever it takes to be with her, even if it means for the both of you to go on dates with her, cause that is what she is doing, then she's gonna make her final decision on the 3rd date." Malfoy looked at Pansy and said,"Oh really, well that is fine with me, cause I know she'd pick me and not Potter!" Pansy said to him, "How can you be so sure bout that?" Malfoy said, "Cause we did it a couple of times and she just found out that she was pregnant with my child." Pansy was speechless, and she felt bad for Harry, cause she knows how upset he would be if he found out that Hermione was pregnant with another guy's baby and not his. So Pansy went up to Harry and said, "Hello, Harry, how you feeling?" Harry said to Pansy, "I'm a little better but I have a broken arm that hurts like hell!" Pansy looked over at Malfoy and he was standing there shake his head at her. She could tell that he didn't want her to tell Harry anything, so she didn't say anything bout it to Harry yet. She waited for Malfoy to leave the Hospital Wing then said to Harry, "Oh, um, by the way did ya know that your good friend Hermione is pregnant with Malfoy's child?" Harry sat straight up and said, "What!, When did you find this out Pansy?" Pansy said to him,"Oh right before I brought Malfoy up here to see what Hermione had done to you." Harry got so pissed that he said to Pansy, "I want you to find Hermione and bring up here, I would like a word with her." Pansy did what Harry had told her. When she came back with Hermione, Harry asked Hermione,"What is this I hear bout you having Malfoy's baby?" Hermione was shocked and said to him, "What are you talking about, I'm not pregnant with Malfoy's baby, you can't get pregnant from kissing." Pansy said to her, "Well Malfoy said that you were pregnant with his child." Hermione said to her, "He just told you that to see what you would do, and if he could trust you, but I guess not." Harry looked at Pansy and then at Hermione and said to Hermione, "Why would he say that if he couldn't trust Pansy?" Hermione said, "Cause she would do anything to stop him from dating whoever he wants." Then Harry said to Pansy, "Why does it matter who Malfoy dates, huh?" Pansy said, "Cause I am pregnant with his child and I didn't want to tell him." Hermione said, "What! When did you find this out?" Pansy told her, "The day before I came back here." Hermione told them, "Well Malfoy and I did do it couple times this week, so I might or might not be pregnant with his child." Harry said to Hermione,"So take a test and find out." Hermione said, "I will but I wanna go on the dates first ok." Harry said, "Ok!" Then Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Pansy left the hospital wing to let Harry get some rest. When Hermione, Ron, and Ginny got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Oliver Wood asked, "How is Harry feeling, I heard what had happened, Hermione why did you do that to him, we have a Qudditch match next week and we need Harry to be at practice?" Hermione said to would, "I told him I was sorry and he forgave me, he is feeling better but has a broken arm that will be better soon hopefully." Then she went in her room and freshens up for dinner, but on her way to the Great Hall with Ron and Ginny she had pasted out. So Ron picked her up and brought her up to the hospital wing. Harry said, "What happened to her?" Ron said, "She pasted out right before we got into the Great Hall." Then they were thinking that maybe she was pregnant with Malfoy's baby, cause they think that if Pansy was really pregnant with his child she would be showing by now but she wasn't, so Pansy had lied to them the whole time. Ginny went to go get Madam Promfrey and said to her, "Madam Promfrey, Hermione pasted out right before we entered the Great Hall for dinner, we think that she might be pregnant, can you run tests on her and see?" Madam Promfrey said, "Of course my dear, I will and you two go back to the Great Hall and alert Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore and tell them what happened and bring her and Harry some food, he hasn't had any for days now." Ginny agreed and went to the Great Hall to get Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore.  
  
When Ginny came back to the hospital wing, she had Prof. McGonagall and Prof. Dumbledore with her. Dumbledore said, "What happened to Ms. Granger?" Ron said to them, "We were on our way to the Great Hall for breakfast, when she just pasted out, we think but we're not sure that she might be pregnant." McGonagall said, "Pregnant, how, from who?" Ginny said, "Professor, Hermione and Malfoy have been secretly making out in certain places and also having sex in other places a couple of times." Both Dumbledore and McGonagall were stunned and shocked, cause they never thought Hermione to be that kind of girl to do that kind of stuff at that kind of age. Then Ginny gave Harry food and woke Hermione up to give her some too. Hermione looked around and noticed where she was and said, "What happened, how did I end up here?" Ron said, "You don't remember anything at all Hermione?" Hermione said, "All I remember is going with you and Ginny to the Great Hall, that's all I remember." Then she said, "Why is my arm bandaged up?" Madam Promfrey said, "Well I had to draw some blood from you to see what was wrong with you." Hermione told them; "I don't know why you guys had her take my blood to see if anything was wrong with me, there is nothin wrong with me." Then she started to eat her food and asked if everyone could leave her and Harry so they could talk and get some rest. McGonagall said to the both of them, "I will have Ron come up and bring you guys your work from your classes and I will let the other teachers know where you guys are." They nodded and finished eating their food. Then Harry said to Hermione, "Do you wanna know why they had blood drawn from you?" Hermione said, "YES!" Harry said, "They wanted to know if you were pregnant with Malfoy's child." Hermione said, "What, why did they do that, If I was pregnant don't you think I'd know I was?" Harry said to her, "Not necessary, some girls don't know they are pregnant until they are like 2 months pregnant." Hermione said, "Well if that were true I would have the symptoms." Just then Madam Promfrey came back with the results. Madam Promfrey said to Hermione, "Well my dear, I have the results back, and you are indeed pregnant." Hermione screamed and said, "How can that be?" Harry said, "Well you did do it a couple of times didn't you?" Hermione said, "Yes, but what's that got to do with it?" Madam Promfrey said to her, "Well you didn't use protection, that's how you got pregnant." Then Hermione pasted out again and Madam Promfrey revived her and told her that, "You need to rest and just relax, don't get stressed it's not good for you and the baby, and you must eat a lot of food." Hermione agreed and she went to sleep and so did Harry.  
  
While Hermione and Harry were sleeping, Draco crept in and gently woke up Hermione. She looked at him and said, "Draco, what are you doing here, don't you know you'll get in trouble if you get caught?" Draco said, "I don't care, I wanted to be with you, and besides I couldn't sleep, I had heard what happened to you and wanted to see if you were ok." Hermione said to him, "I'm fine, but I am also pregnant with your child." Malfoy's mouth dropped open and said, "You're what?" She told him everything that had happened. Draco didn't like the idea of Hermione gettin blood drawn while she was unconscious. So he asked her, "What are you gonna do, are you gonna keep the baby?" Hermione said, "Of course I'm gonna keep the baby, after all it's your baby. You wouldn't want me to get an abortion or give it up would you?" Malfoy shook his head no and gave her a kiss and laid in the chair next to her bedside. She was now able to go back to sleep cause Draco was with her and he wouldn't let anything happen to her. The next day when Harry woke up, he say Draco Malfoy and Hermione talking and kissing. Then Hermione looked over and stopped kissing, cause she didn't want to upset Harry and she didn't want to be stressed out. So she said to Malfoy, "Draco, I was wondering if you could bring me some delicious food, my darling?" Malfoy looked and saw Harry up and said to Hermione, "Of course sweetheart, I would be glad to get you some food, I know you need to rest and relax and eat cause you need to be healthy and so does the baby." Then he turned around and gave Harry a dirty look, and left. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I don't know what you see in him?" Hermione said, "He is such a nice person, and you don't know what he's been going through at home, I've spent time with him during the summer and really got to know him." Harry looked at her with a look that meant, "What do you mean by that?" Harry said, "How could you spend time with him, he is so rude and cares for no one but himself." Hermione said, "He is really sweet, his dad is putting a lot of pressure on him, he doesn't like to be mean to people, but his dad is constantly having other wizards spy on him and tell him what's goin on." Harry all of a sudden started to feel sorry for Malfoy. Was Malfoy really being pressured by his dad? Did his dad really want him to follow in his footsteps? Harry said to Hermione, "Well if his dad is pressuring him, does that mean his dad wants him to follow his footsteps?" Hermione said, "That's exactly what his dad wants him to do but he doesn't want to and he won't be able to cause I'm caring his child." Harry said, "What will happen if his dad finds out?" Hermione said, "I don't even wanna think about that, his dad would probably go crazy and try to make me lose it." Harry said, "I won't let Lucious come near you, If I have to I will cast a spell on him." Hermione said, "And what kind of spell would you cast on him?" Harry said, "I dunno, but I'll do some research and practice really hard." Then Malfoy came in with trays of food for Hermione and to Harry's surprise for him too. Harry said to Malfoy, "You didn't have to do that, but I appreciate it." Draco said, "Well you are Hermione's friend and I don't want you to think that I'm such a bad guy." So Harry and Hermione both ate and Malfoy left the hospital wing and went to class.  
  
As Draco left for class, he ran into Fred and George. They saw him and said, "Well done Malfoy, how did ya manage to get Hermione knocked up?" Malfoy was speechless he didn't know what to say to them but he did manage to say this, "I don't know what you're talking about, what do you mean by get Hermione knocked up?" Fred said, "How did you manage to get Hermione pregnant is what we mean by getting her knocked up?" Draco looked at them and said, "Oh, well um, her and I did it a couple of times and I um might ask her to marry me if things go the way we plan." Fred and George said, "Well good luck, hope things work out for the two of you, I know it might be hard, cause Harry likes her and all." Draco said, "He won't be a problem at all." They looked at him and shrugged their shoulders and left. When Draco got to Potions Class, Prof.Snape said to him, "Boy, why are you late, you know you've never been late before in my class, did something happen?" Malfoy went up to Prof.Snape and whispered in his ear, "I had to go to the hospital wing to see my girlfriend and found out that she was pregnant with my child." Prof.Snape said, "What!, who is she?" Draco said in his ear,"Hermione Granger!" Snape's facial express changed drastically. He said to Malfoy, "Why her, why not Pansy?" Malfoy said, "I don't like Pansy like that I only like her as a friend." Then Ron came in, He said to Malfoy, "You've got to come back to the hospital wing, and Hermione's not doing so well!"Snape said, "Go on Draco, just come back later and get yours and her work and Mr. Potter's work ok." Malfoy said,"Ok Prof.!" When Ron and Draco got to the hospital wing, Hermione was vomiting non-stop and then she laid back down. Malfoy said, "What's wrong with her, why is she so sick?" Madam Promfrey said, "My dear, she is pregnant and has morning sickness, also she hasn't been eating well either, she needs healthy foods or she will lose the baby or end up dying." Draco was in tears he didn't want Hermione and the baby to die, so he went to the kitchen to get some health food for Hermione and the baby. When he got back to the hospital, She was shivering. He asked Madam Promfrey, "Now what's wrong with her?" She told him, "She has the flu, but once she eats she will feel better." So he gave Hermione the food and she began to eat, then five minutes later, she felt a little bit better. She said to Malfoy, "I can't stand you being away from me, I need you, please don't leave me, I love you!" So Draco asked Madam Promfrey if he could stay with Hermione for a while. Madam Promfrey said, "Of course you can my dear, anything to make Ms.Granger feel better." So he stayed with her for the rest of the day and missed the rest of his classes. Then Ginny came in to check on Harry and asked Madam Promfrey, "When can Harry leave the hospital?" Madam Promfrey said, "As soon as he can move his arm and be able to do things with it." "Ok!"Said Ginny. Harry woke up the next day feeling a lot better and he was able to move and bend his arm, although it still hurt a little, but he was able to leave the hospital wing that afternoon. Hermione too felt better and could leave the hospital wing but she had to go straight to the Common Room and relax. Prof. Dumbledore gave Malfoy permission to stay with Hermione in the Gryffindor Common Room until she was tired, then he had to leave. When he left the Common Room, Oliver Wood said, "What do you think you are doing in the Gryffindor Common Room, Malfoy?"Draco said, "I have permission from Prof. Dumbledore to be with Hermione everyday until she goes to sleep then I have to leave the common room." Wood said, "Well is she asleep then?" "Yes!, she is asleep, but she needs to relax and not be stressed." Then he left, as soon as Wood walked in Hermione woke up and said, "Where is Draco, I need him?" Oliver said, "He left, he said something bout goin to see Prof. Snape about homework and classwork." "Oh, ok", said Hermione. Then she left for the Great Hall to get some food.  
  
When Hermione got back to the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry and Ron were in the corner doing homework. Hermione walked up to them and sat next to Harry and said, "Hello, Harry and Ron! What are you guys doing?" Harry said, "We are doing homework for Potions class, you too should be doing it." She looked at them and said, "Oh, I'm getting help with my homework from Malfoy." They looked at her in disgust and both said,"What! why can't you do your own homework?" Hermione said,"I can but I need to relax and not be stressed, so Malfoy said he would do it for me, and besides Snape said it would be ok." "What!,"said Harry. Now this really started to make Harry really mad. The girl he loves is pregnant with Malfoy's child and she doesn't have to do anything but relax. So Harry said,"That's it I give up on trying to love you Hermione, but if you truly wanna be with him then go be with him, just don't come crying to us when he leaves you and the baby." Hermione said, "He wouldn't leave and the baby, he told me that he will take care of me and the baby." Ron says, "Oh that's what he tells you, but that's not what he tells everyone else." Hermione says, "What does he tell everyone else?" Harry says, "He tells everyone that once the baby is born he is going to leave you, cause he doesn't want a baby right now and that it was a mistake doing it with you." Hermione said, "That's not true, you're just making it up so that I would dumb him and go out with you Harry." Harry says,"No, it's not, you can ask anyone in here and they will tell ya." Hermione says, "I will go ask him myself." So she got up and left the room to find Malfoy, when she found him, Pansy was all over him and he sees Hermione and says to Pansy, "What do you think you are doing, get off of me, I don't love you, I love Hermione, now leave me alone and stop trying to use me." Pansy said, "What, but Draco you told me you loved me and not her lastnight." Malfoy said, "I never said that, that is a bunch of crap, now leave me alone or I will tell Prof. Snape and he will send an owl to your parents." Pansy got off of Malfoy and left him, when she was out of view, Hermione went up to him and said, "What's this I been hearing bout you leaving me after the baby is born huh?" Malfoy said, "Who told you that?, they are obvious jealous, why would I do such a thing, when father knows and has come to like you?" "I don't know, really your father likes me?", said Hermione. "Yes, he does, in fact he said that you could come stay with us during the summer,"said Malfoy. Hermione said, "Oh Draco, I am so sorry to ever think that, will you forgive me?" Malfoy said, "Of course I will, now lets go for a walk around the castle for some fresh air." "Ok,"said Hermione as the two of them left the castle hand in hand. When they came back from their walk, they saw Pansy and Harry kissing and making out on the steps. Hermione and Malfoy's mouth dropped open and Malfoy said, "So has Pansy been going around telling lies about me to you too Potter, is that why you told Hermione that I was gonna leave her, when I never said those things?" "What are you talking about, I never told Harry that,"said Pansy. Hermione said, "Then who has?" Then to their surprise, it was Ginny Weasley and Oliver Wood. Hermione said, "Why did you guys say such a thing like that?" Ginny said, "Well I just thought that you would be better off with Harry and that Malfoy would be better off with Pansy." Malfoy said, "That is so wrong of you to say such rubbish." So Malfoy and Hermione both left and went to go talk to Prof.Dumbledore and see if they could use the prefects' bathroom and lounge room for the nights to come. Dumbledore said, "Of course, just as long as you don't tell any of your friends where you have been, cause we don't want them to get jealous now do we?" "No, Professor we don't, said Hermione. So they went to go get their stuff and both snook out of their rooms very quietly so the others wouldn't hear them and they made their way to the prefects bathroom to take a shower and then they went to the lounge. When they got inside the lounge, there were couches and beds and anything you can imagine in the lounge. So they decided to have some pumpkin juice and some food before going to bed. The next morning, Lavender Brown woke up and saw that Hermione's bed was still made from the day before and said to Parvarti, "I wonder where Hermione could have been lastnight?" Parvarti said, "Me too, lets go to the Great Hall and ask Harry and Ron." "Yea, Ok,"said Lavender. When they got to the Great Hall, they saw Harry and Ron and went up to them and said, "Do you know where Hermione is, she wasn't in the room lastnight or this morning?" Harry and Ron both said, "What!" Then to their surprise, Malfoy ran to the staff table and said to Prof. Dumbledore, "Come quick, it's Hermione, she won't wake up, she stopped breathing!" Harry and Ron's mouths dropped open. They jumped up and followed Malfoy and the teachers to where Hermione was. Dumbledore saw Harry and Ron and stopped them, he said to them, "You guys mustn't follow, cause we don't want her to get upset, I will come and get you later, in the mean time go back to the Great Hall." So they did as they were told and when they got back to the Great Hall, Lavender asked, "What happened?" Harry said, "Dumbledore stopped us, he wouldn't let us come and see what happened to Hermione, but he said he would come and get us later." Parvarti said, "Really, wonder why?" So they all finished their breakfast and went to class. When they got to class, they found out that Hermione is very ill and that she almost lost the baby and that she could die after she gives birth to the baby. Harry started to cry, he has loved her for so long that he wouldn't be able to live if Hermione were to die. So he asked Prof. McGonagall to tell them what exactly is wrong with Hermione. She said, "I'm sorry, but I can not give you that information, neither is Mr. Malfoy, I'm really sorry Mr. Potter, I know you and Mr. Weasley are really close friends with her." Harry was really upset so he left the classroom with Ron and Malfoy following him behind. When they caught up to him, Malfoy said, "She's in the hospital wing if you wanna see her, that's all I'm allowed to tell ya." Then he returned to his seat. So Harry and Ron set off for the hospital wing, Prof.Snape stopped them and said, "What are you two doing out of class?" Harry said, "We were just going to see Hermione and see how she is doing, after all we're her best friends." Snape nodded and said, "Ok, but I must warn you it may not be a pretty sight when you see her." They looked at him and then ran to the hospital wing, when they got there, Hermione had tubes and ivies on her.  
  
Malfoy was in tears when he saw Hermione in ivies. He didn't wanna lose his fiancee to be. He was gonna ask her to marry him that day. When Harry saw her, he too started to cry, for he didn't wanna lose one of his bestfriends. Madam Promfrey said to them, "She's gonna be ok, she is just exhausted and dehydrated." To Malfoy's relief, he asked, "Madam Promfrey, how long does she have to stay here?" Madam Promfrey said, "As soon as she feels well enough, but my dear I must warn you if she is stressed and it happens again she might not live, so I advise you and her friends to not stress her out ok." Malfoy said, "Ok!" Then he went up to Hermione and said to her, "Oh Hermione, I love you so much, If I were to lose you I don't think I'd never be able to live without you." Hermione said, "Draco, do you really mean that?" Malfoy said, "Of course I mean it!" Hermione said, "Oh Draco, I love you so very much too." Then she laid back down and went to sleep. Malfoy asked everyone to leave him and Hermione alone for awhile. Harry didn't want to but did for a few minutes. Malfoy had bought Hermione an engagement ring when they were in King's Cross Station. Malfoy said, "Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione gasped and said, "Oh Draco, I would love to, yes!" As she said that Harry walked in and gasped, he said, "Malfoy what do you think you are doing?" Malfoy said, "I'm gonna marry Hermione, after all she is carrying my child, so it's the right thing to do and there's nothing you can do about it." Harry said, "Hermione, you can't be serious about this?" Hermione said, "But I am, now leave me and my husband to be alone, we need peace and quiet and I don't need you to be stressing me out." Harry ran out of the hospital wing in tears, he didn't see where he was going and ended up bumping into Pansy, who said, "Harry, what's wrong, why are you crying?" Harry said, "Malfoy just asked Hermione to marry him and she said yes!" Pansy said, "He did what? How could he?Boy his father is gonna be mad when he hears about this!" Harry said, "No he won't cause he thinks Malfoy and Hermione are the perfect couple." "Oh really, does he?",said Pansy. "Yes! he does,"said Harry. Pansy said, "Well last time I checked Mr.Malfoy didn't like Mudbloods, so why would he make an exception for her?" Harry said, "I don't know why don't you ask him, he's right behind you?" Pansy turned around, and sure enough Lucious Malfoy was right behind her. He said,"Pansy what is this I hear you saying that I don't like Muggle-borns?" Pansy said,"Well last time you had said that Malfoy wouldn't be allowed to date a girl who was muggle-born." Mr.Malfoy said,"Well that was then this is now, and I have come to like them, they really are fascinating and really nice." Pansy said,"Well does that mean you don't care if Draco marry's Ms.Granger?" Mr. Malfoy said,"I think that is good, after all she is carry my grandchild and I have become very fond of her, so if you or anyone else tries to ruin their wedding or try to break them up you will pay." Pansy started to tremble and then ran back to the Slytherin Common Room and sat in the corner, while Harry ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room to tell Ron and Ginny what had just happened. Ron said,"What! but she can't marry Malfoy, he's not good for her, you are much better for her than him." Harry laughed when he said that. Ginny got really mad and said,"I will see that they break up even if I have to spread rumors." Ron said,"Ginny, it's not worth it cause then mum would be here in a flash to take you home if you do anything to get in trouble." Ginny nodded and started to do her homework, when the door opened. It was Malfoy, he said,"I'm just gettin some of Hermione's clothes, that way she can change when she gets out." Then he gave Harry a dirty look and left. When he left he was going back to the hospital wing, when Mr.Malfoy saw him. Mr. Malfoy said,"Draco, my son I am so happy for you and Ms.Granger." Malfoy said,"Thanks father, that means alot to us, we're gonna marry in secrecy, that way we won't have everyone there, we just want it to be us and family." Lucious said,"That's a good idea, cause you know how your friends would act." Then Mr. Malfoy and Draco went to see Hermione. When they got there she was eating. Lucious said,"Oh girl, I really hope you get well soon, I can't wait to welcome you into the family, I have everything set up for you, Draco, and the baby." Hermione said,"Thank you so much Mr.Malfoy, you don't know what this means to us." Then Mr. Malfoy leaned forward and gave Hermione a hug and kissed her on the forhead.Then he said,"I have to meet with Dumbledore, but us three will talk later about the wedding and everything else." Hermione and Malfoy nodded and he left. Draco said, "Father has been talking about having you move in with us during summer holiday." Hermione said, "I think that really we should have our own place, do you think he would mind?" Malfoy said, "I don't think he would mind, I'll ask him when he comes back if he could make us a place." Hermione nodded and kissed Malfoy on the lips then said,"I need to rest now, you should go to class, I don't want ya to fail." Malfoy nodded and kissed Hermione one more time then left for class. As he left, Harry and Ron were right behind him, he didn't know until it was too late. They casted a spell on him and he was knocked out. They went to class and Lucious had saw what they did and came waltzing in to the class and told Prof.McGonagall what they had done. She said, "Mr.Weasley and Mr. Potter, you two both have detentions and are forbidden to go on the Hogsmeade trip next week." Harry got mad and said, "But Prof., Malfoy is always doing stuff to us and he never get's punished." McGonagall said,"What has he done that he should get punished for?" Harry said,"He stole the girl I love." McGonagall said,"No, Mr Potter he didn't, you didn't want anything to do with her, she came to me cryin one night and told me everything that happened, so it's your own fault." Then Lucious and McGonagall got Dumbledore and he picked up Malfoy and took him to the hospital wing. Hermione was still eating and said,"What happend Mr.Malfoy?" Lucious said, "Mr.Potter and Mr.Weasley casted a spell on him." She started to cry and he comforted her and said,"My dear girl, He will be fine, he's just knocked out." Then she said, "He was gonna ask you if we could have a place of our own." Mr.Malfoy said,"Of course you can I have been having other wizards build you two a nice house, so you can support each other and the baby." Hermione started to cry and then laid back down and closed her eyes.  
  
When Malfoy woke up the next morning, he said, "how did I get here? Why am I here?" Hermione said, "My so called friends casted a spell on you and knocked you out." Malfoy got real angry and said,"Oh they will pay for what they did to me." Hermione said, "They already are, they have detention and they are suspended from the Hogsmeade trip that is next week." Malfoy laughed and then said, "How are you feeling today my love?" She said, "Better than ever." Then Lucious came in and said, "Oh my son are you alright, we were so worried, weren't we Hermione?" Hermione nodded her head. Then Pansy came in and said, "Oh Draco, I was so scared that they killed ya, omg!" Hermione started to yell at Pansy and said, "Draco isn't your boyfriend so get over it." Pansy went up to Hermione and slapped her across the face. That made Malfoy really mad. So he got up and said, "Pansy for the last time I do not love you, I love Hermione so leave us alone or suffer the consequences!" Pansy ran out crying. Lucious said, "Well done Draco, I was getting tired of hearing her mouth, she is annoying." Then Ginny came in and said, "How are feeling Hermione?" Hermione said, "I feel much better, but can you please tell Harry and Ron to leave me and Draco alone, we don't want them to bother us or try anything stupid to break us up?" Ginny said, "Of course, I will be sure to tell them that when they come back from serving their detentions." Then she left. After awhile people popped up to see how the two were doing and if they could do anything for them. Lucious said, "They need to be alone so please leave now." Then everyone left except him. He wanted to talk to them about the wedding, the baby, and the house. Hermione said, "Mr.Malfoy, we don't know what we would do without you, you have been nothing but a sweetheart and we thank you for it." Lucious started to blush and said, "Oh it was no problem at all my dear." Then he left and they began to eat the food Mr. Malfoy brought them. By lunch time they were released from the hospital wing and went straight to the prefects lounge where they were staying at. When they got there, Percy was there and said,"What are you two doing here, you're not allowed in here." Hermione said, "Oh, yes we are, why don't you ask Prof.Dumbledore if you don't believe us." Percy said, "Alright, I will go ask him." Just then Prof.Dumbledore walked in right as Percy was going to go look for him. Percy said, "Prof.Dumbledore, they say that they are allowed in here, is that true?" Dumbledore said, "Of course it is true, I gave them permission to, cause I don't want anyone to bother them and mess with them, will you see to that Percy?" Percy said, "Yes sir I will!" Then he and Dumbledore left. Hermione sat on the couch and Malfoy laid his head on her lap. She massaged his head and they watched tv. Then it was time to go to the Great Hall, but as they were gonna leave, Prof. Dumbledore said, "You two can stay here, I will have the elves bring you your food ok." They said, "Ok!" and went to sit at the table. Sure enough the house-elves came with trays and trays of food. They were so hungry that the elves had to go back to the kitchen and bring more food. They ate until they couldn't eat anymore and then they got up and sat on the couch and watched more tv. Hermione fell asleep on the couch and Malfoy fell asleep on the lounge chair. They were happy to be alone together without being bothered by anyone, especially Harry, Ron, and Pansy. Percy came to check on them, he picked Hermione up and laid her on the bed, then he covered her up and went to pick Malfoy up and put him on the bed right next to Hermione and covered him up and then left. During the night, Harry and Ron snook down to the Prefect's Lounge and went inside, cause they had followed Percy. They decided to casted a sleeping spell on Malfoy and Hermione, but right as they were about to do it, Cho Chang walked in and caught them, she had grabbed their hands and dragged them out of the room and took them to McGonagall's Office.  
  
When they got to Prof.McGonagall's Office, Cho Chang told McGonagall what had happened. McGonagall said, "What do you two have to say for yourselves?" Harry said,"It wasn't our idea." McGonagall said, "Then whose idea was it?" Ron said, "It was my brother, Percy's idea." McGonagall said, "Oh really, and why would he tell ya'll to do such a thing to Mr. Malfoy and Ms.Granger?" Harry said, "Cause he doesn't like them and he said if we didn't do it that he would do it to us." McGonagall said, "Cho my dear, Will you please go get Percy and bring him here?" Cho said, "Of course!" then she left to find Percy. When she came back with Percy, McGonagall said, "Percy, what is this I hear about you telling your brother and Mr. Potter to cast a sleeping spell on Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger?" Percy said, "Huh, what are you talking about, I never said that?" Then without any further ado, Ginny came in and said, "It was Percy, I was there when he told them, he just didn't want to get the blame put on him and get his title of being Head Boy taken away." McGonagall said, "Percy Weasley, I am sorry to say that you are no longer Head Boy, I will have to look for another canidate for the position, you are hereby suspended from the Hogsmeade trip and Mr Potter and Ron are hereby are allowed to go on the trip." Harry and Ron were so happy to be able to go on the trip that they said, "Yippe!" Then went back to the Gryffindor Common Room with Ginny. Cho was leaving to go back to Ravenclaw Common Room. Percy on the other hand had to clean the desks in the Transfiguration Classroom everyday now. He was misrable and it showed too. Whenever someone would say something to him he would say,"Just leave me alone" or "Go away I don't wanna talk to you." So no one spoke to Percy for the remainder of the week. Then the Hogsmeade trip came and everyone was so happy to be going, even Hermione and Malfoy were happy, cause they were couped up in the Prefect's Lounge and couldn't go anywhere. When they got to Hogsmeade, Malfoy and Hermione decided to go to The Three Broomsticks Pub and get some food and drinks, while Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Pansy decided to go to Zonko's joke shop. Then Hermione and Malfoy decided to go to Honeydukes to get some sweets to bring back. After that they went to the Post Office to send a package to Hermione's parents and then one to Malfoy's parents for Christmas. Then went off to play in the snow with each other, when they were about to have a snowball fight, Harry and Ron decided to join in the game and hit Malfoy from behind. He got mad and threw a big snowball at Harry and Ron. It hit them on the back and they fell face first into the snow. Ginny and Pansy saw and wanted to get Malfoy and Hermione back so they had snowball fights until it was time to leave for Hogwarts. When they got back to Hogwarts, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Harry, Pansy, and Ron all were so cold that they all started to sneeze and cough. So Hermione and Draco were forced to go to the Prefect's Lounge and the others to the hospital wing.  
  
While in the Prefect's Lounge, Hermione and Malfoy were discussing about their wedding, and they had decided that it wouldn't be the same without their friends, so they decided to write a letter to Malfoy's father stating that they want to have a wedding with everyone of their friends there and a whole bunch of other stuff. After that Penelope, who was in the room with them took the letter and went up to the owlery to send the letter off. When she came back, Hermione said, "Penelope will you be my maid of honor?" Penelope said, "I would love to,but what about Cho Chang, I thought you two were friends?" Hermione said, "We were just acquantances." Penelope said, "Oh, ok!" Then she left Hermione and Malfoy alone to get some rest. When they went to sleep it was 1am and they had to be up at 7am so they fell asleep on the bed. The next morning they didn't show up to any of their classes. The teachers were beginning to get worried, so Prof.McGonagall went to Prof. Dumbledore's office to tell him that they didn't go to any of their classes. Then he and McGonagall went to the Prefect's Lounge, and saw that Hermione and Malfoy had both been wounded really badly during the night. So both of them took their wands out and lifted Hermione and Malfoy and took them to the hospital wing again. At the hospital wing, Madam Promfrey said, "Oh my god, Minerva, what happened to them?" McGonagall said, "I dunno, all I know is that they didn't show up at any of their classes today and so I decided to get Albus and go check on them, when we got to the lounge, they were wounded really badly, we don't know how and we don't know by who." So Madam Promfrey said, "You think that it could have been a student who is jealous of them or something?" Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid we don't know who it could be, but whoever it is will suffer greatly." Then Dumbledore said, "Minerva, I would like for you to tell the rest of the staff what has happened and to tell them to be on gard and to question anyone who might know who would have done it." McGonagall nodded and left. "Albus, would if the person who did this isn't attending this school?," said Madam Promfrey. Dumbeldore said, "We will have no other choice but to send the students home, if the person responsible isn't brought to justice." Then he left and went to Hagrid's to alert him to be on the look out. When Harry , Ron, and Ginny heard what had happened, they were in tears and wanted to go look for the person responsible.  
  
So they decided to go looking for the person or persons who hurt Hermione and Malfoy. They went to the prefect's lounge to search for clues, but so far they only found blood on the bed from Malfoy and Hermione. As they were leaving the lounge, Ginny saw bloody fingerprints on the wall. She said, "Harry! Ron! come look what I found." They came running out and saw the prints and took some tape and put it on the fingerprints to get some evidence. Then they went to see Prof.Dumbledore in his office. When they got to his office, Mr and Mrs.Malfoy and Mr and Mrs.Granger were there. Harry said, "Prof.Dumbledore, Ginny found bloody fingerprints by the prefects lounge so we have evidence." Dumbledore said, "Let's see then." Ginny took out the tape with the fingerprints on them and showed it to them. Lucious said,"I think that all the students should be checked out, I wanna know who would do such a thing to my son and his fiancee." Mrs.Granger said, "What do you mean fiancee?" Harry said, "Hermione and Draco are engaged to get married and she is pregnant with his child." Mrs.Granger said, "Oh my god, she is only 16, she is too young to get married and to have kids, I won't allow her to get married and to keep the baby." Mrs.Malfoy said, "Eliza, she will be in good hands and will be taken good care off." So Mrs.Granger said, "Ok!" and then her and Mrs.Malfoy went up to the hospital wing to see their kids. When they got there, Malfoy and Hermione were kissing. When they looked up, they saw both of their moms looking at them with care and concerned. Hermione said, "Mom, it is a surprise to see ya here." Mrs.Granger said,"Hermione, my dear, I was so worried about you, I just had to see how you were doing." Hermione said,"Mom, I'm fine now." Then Malfoy said, "Mom, what are you doing here, I thought that you would be on vacation." Mrs.Malfoy said,"I was until your father told me what happened, I came straight here with him." Hermione and Draco were happy to see their parents getting along with each other.  
  
Then Hermione said, "Mom, I was wondering if I could go to Draco's during summer holiday?" Mrs.Granger said, "Of course you can, everything will be arranged." Then Mrs.Granger and Mrs.Malfoy left so that Hermione and Malfoy could get some rest. While Hermione and Malfoy were sleeping, Dobby and Winky came in and surprised them with food and drinks. Hermione was surprised to see them, she thought that she wouldn't see them again. So she said, "Dobby, Winky, what are you two doing here?" Dobby said, "We had heard what had happened to you and Draco, and decided to pay a visit." Winky said, "We brought you food and drinks, we thought that you two would be hungry and thirsty." Hermione and Malfoy were happy, but then to ruin their happiness, Pansy came in and said, "I can't believe it, you two are still together, I thought my spell would work, but I guess it didn't." Malfoy said, "What spell, you mean you're the one responsible for us being injured and almost killed?" Pansy said, "Yes!" Then to Pansy's surprise Mr.Malfoy walked in with Dumbledore. Pansy turned and her mouth dropped open. Pansy said, "I didn't mean it, it's just I um still have feelings for Draco, and don't want anyone to have him if I can't have him." Dumbledore said, "Pansy Parkinson, you are now expelled from this school and can never come back, until I decide when the time is right,so pack your things, you are leaving tomorrow morning on the next train to Kings Cross, your parents will be there waiting for you." Pansy started to cry, she has never been expelled from a school ever before. She ran out of the wing and straight to the Slytherin Common Room. Mr.Malfoy said, "Albus, don't be so harsh on the girl, she didn't know what she was doing, come on give her a second chance."Then Draco said, "Father, she is nothing but an annoying girl, who wants everything, even me and she won't leave us alone." Mr. Malfoy agreed that Pansy was annoying and a spoiled brat. So Dumbledore went to find Pansy to tell her that she has a second chance. Pansy was no where to be found.  
  
The only thing that Dumbledore found in Pansy's room, was a note she wrote. It said,"Dear Prof. Dumbledore, by the time you read this, I will be gone and into the Forbidden Forest. You will never find me in there. I didn't mean to harm Draco, I only wanted Hermione to be injured, I'm sick of her being such a smart alec." Sincerely, Pansy Parkinson Then Dumbeldore said, "Lucious, will you go find Pansy in the Forbidden Forest and bring her back here, I want her to know what's going on." Lucious said, "Of course, I don't want her to get hurt." So Lucious went looking for Pansy in the Forbidden Forest. When he found her, she was hysterically crying. Lucious said, "My dear girl, what is the matter with you?Why are you crying?" Pansy said, "Dumbledore is going to expel me, I can't let my parents know, they will surely kill me." Lucious said, "Come back to the school, Prof.Dumbledore wants to tell you something. Don't worry it's good news." So Pansy followed Lucious back to Hogwarts, where Dumbledore and Prof.Snape were waiting for her. When she got inside, Prof.Snape said, "Ms.Parkinson what on earth is wrong with you, casting spells on fellow classmates, you should be expelled, however, Prof.Dumbledore is going to give you a second chance, if you mess it up then you will be on the next train home, do I make myself clear?" Pansy said, "Y-Yes, Prof.Snape." Then he took 50 points from Slytherin for what Pansy did and gave her a weeks worth of detentions. When Hermione and Malfoy got out of the hospital wing, they were happy to be back in the Lounge and chilling with Dobby, Winky, and their friends. Dumbledore gave Harry, Ron, Ginny, Crabbe, Goyle, and Cho Chang permission to visit them after classes. They would have parties and play games. Hermione and Malfoy were happy that their friends were no longer jealous of them, for Ron and Lavander Brown were dating and Harry and Cho Chang were dating and Ginny and Neville were dating. So everyone was happy for them. Hermione and Malfoy had told their friends that they could all come to their wedding. Hermione said, "Our wedding is going to be so perfect, it will be during the summer holiday." Malfoy said, "We will let everyone know when and where it will be so you all can attend."Harry was happy cause he was no longer living with the Dursleys, he was living with his godfather, Sirius Black. So he will be able to attend the wedding. Harry said, "Hermione, I am so sorry for ever being so jealous, can you forgive me?" Hermione said, "Of course,I'll forgive you, after all we are making you godfather of our child."Harry blushed and grinned. Finally he was part of something fantastic. Then it was time for Harry and them to go to the Great Hall. Ginny said, "Are you two going to be at the Great Hall tonight? They are making a feast in your honor." Malfoy said, "Sure, we wouldn't miss it for the world, we just need to change and freshen up." Then the door closed and Malfoy and Hermione went into the Prefect's Bathroom to take showers. When they were done and dressed, they went to the Great Hall, when they got there, everyone started to clap their hands. Hermione cried, cause she was so happy and Malfoy too was happy and crying.  
  
Hermione stood up and said, "Thank you all, for being such good friends, and especially thank you to the teachers for being there for us during grave danger, I would also like to thank our parents, especially Mr.Malfoy for being there for us too." Then she sat back down and Malfoy got up and said, "Yea! thanx everyone for your support and help during the times of danger and everything else." Then he sat back down and they began to eat. Just then, there was someone at the door of the Great Hall. It opened up and there stood a big black dog. Hermione knew who it was and she, Harry, Ron, and Ginny went up to it and started to hug it. Then five minutes later it turned back into it's human form. It was Sirius Black, Harry's godfather. Harry said, "Sirius, what a surprise to see you here. Why are you here?" Sirius said, "I was sent by Dumbledore to make sure nothin bad happens to any of you especially you, Hermione, being that you're engaged and pregnant, wouldn't want any more bad things to happen to you." Then he went to the staff table to join the teachers and Dumbledore for the feast. They ate until they could no longer eat. When everyone was done, Dumbledore took his wand out and waved it in the air and music started to play, every single table disappeared and little ones appeared. Everyone started to dance. They were having so much fun, but then something bad happened, Harry and Cho were dance when all of a sudden Harry collasped. Cho screamed and started to cry. Sirius came up to them and said, "Oh my, what happened?" Cho said, "We were just dancing when he collasped."Sirius picked Harry up and tried to wake him up, but it was no use he wouldn't budge. So Harry was taken to the hospital wing, Cho went with them too. Madam Promfrey said, "What on earth happened to him?" Cho said, "We were dancing when all of a sudden he just collasped." Madam Promfrey said, "No wonder he collasped, he is sick, he is burning up."So Cho put Harry in his pajamas and put him in a bed. When she did that she bent forward to feel his forhead, and indeed it was hott. Harry opened his eyes and saw Cho and sat up and gave her a kiss. Cho said, "What was that for?" Harry said,"I just felt like kissing you." Cho blushed and said,"You collasped while we were dancing, so your godfather and I brought you up here. Madam Promfrey said that you're sick and you are burning up." Harry said,"Indeed I am burning up, I haven't been able to sleep much and I've been doing lots of homework and visiting Hermione and Malfoy here and in the lounge that I haven't been taking good care of myself." Sirius said,"You need to take good care of yourself or next time you might now make it." Harry nodded and agreed with Sirius then he lay back down and went to sleep. Meanwhile, back in the Great Hall, everyone else were still dancing and having fun, that they didn't notice that Harry, Sirius, and Cho Chang weren't there anymore, until Ginny said, "Where is Harry,Sirius,and Cho?" Everyone stopped and started to freak out. Then Malfoy said, "I think I saw Harry collaspe and Cho and Sirius taking him to the hospital wing. Everyone was relieved. So they all started to dance again. Then Dumbledore said,"Ok everyone bed time, tomorrow is a big day." But no one wanted to go to bed, So Malfoy and Hermione told their friends to come party with them in the Prefect's Lounge. So they went to the Prefect's Lounge to continue the party.  
  
At 2a.m. the party ended and everyone left to go to their dorm rooms, while Hermione and Malfoy fell asleep in the bed. The next day, everyone was so tired, they didn't want to do anything but sleep. However, they had to get up and go to their classes, cause they knew that the teachers would be really mad if no one showed up. So they went to their classes. But they weren't really paying attention to what the teachers were saying, they were sleeping behind their books. Hermione and Malfoy were the only ones paying attention to what the teachers were saying, cause they needed to pass their exams. When their classes were over, everyone went to the Great Hall for lunch. Then it was time for the qudditch game. Malfoy was the Slytheirn Seeker since his 2nd yr at Hogwarts. So his team was playing against Gryffindor. Harry was the Seeker on the Gryffindor team since his 1st yr at Hogwarts. The game started off good then it got dirty. The Slytherin team was being so brutel to the Gryffindor team. But Gryffindor was beating Slytherin by 20 pts. Then it appeared. The Snitch was right behind Malfoy, he wasn't paying attention to it, he was looking for Hermione to see if she was in the crowd, but he didn't see her. Just then Harry zoomed from behind him, and grabbed the snitch, Malfoy turned around and saw that Harry had the snitch and punched him in the face. Harry fell to the ground with the snitch in his left hand. Gryffindor had won the game 190 to 50. Malfoy's fellow teammates weren't to happy with him, so they yelled at him and then he said to them, "Yell at me again and see if my father every buys you guys broomsticks or anything at all." That shut them up immediately. After the game, Malfoy asked Ron,"Have you seen Hermione?" Ron said,"No!,why?" Malfoy said,"She told me that she would be at the game." came behind Malfoy and said,"She was at the game, she was the keeper of the Gryffindor team." Malfoy said,"What!, how come she never told me?" Harry said,"Probably because she didn't want you to get mad at her or something." Malfoy said,"I wouldn't have gotten mad at her." Then Harry went into the locker room to go get Hermione. When she came out, they started to notice that she was starting to show. She was now 4months pregnant. Hermione said,"Yea! I know Draco, I should have told you about me being the Keeper for the Gryffindor team, but I wanted it to be a surprise." Malfoy said,"And boy was it a surprise." Then Ron says,"Hermione, um you're starting to show, I don't think that you'll be on the team much longer." Hermione said,"I know that's why Harry chose an alternate candidate." Ron said, "Who?" Harry said,"Ginny!"Ron said,"My sister, why not me?" Hermione said,"We're just kidding you are the alternate keeper." Then Ron said,"OMG! thank you so much." They went with the rest of the teams to freshen up for supper. When they got to the Great Hall, no one was there, they thought that they were the first ones there, so they sat down. Then Dobby came in and said,"They are all outside, dinner is being served outside tonight, it is such a lovely night." So they followed Dobby outside to the picnic area. When they sat down, dinner began, gold plates and goblets were filled with food and drinks. Everyone pigged out. Then Dumbledore got up and said,"Classes will be canceled tomorrow due to our special guests that are coming tomorrow." Everyone wondered who the guests were.  
  
The next morning everyone was in the Great Hall, when Dumbledore announced who the guests were. The guests were Viktor Krum and Fleur Declour. They were there for official business due to Dumbledore's request. Hermione know felt sick, cause she couldn't stand to see Viktor Krum anymore, for he had broken her heart a summer ago when she had went to his country on holiday. She had went to his house and had found out that he had a girl friend already. Malfoy could tell that Hermione didn't look to happy when Viktor arrived. Malfoy said,"Sweetie what's wrong?Why do you look so upset?" Hermione said,"Well last summer I was visiting Viktor when I got to his house I saw him kissing some girl, I thought that she was a family member, but to my surprise it was his girlfriend, he never told me." Malfoy said,"Don't worry, I'm sure he will be shocked when he finds out bout us." Then Harry said,"We told you he was no good." Hermione said,"I know and I already feel bad as is." Then Fleur walked by and saw Hermione and Malfoy and walked away from them. Fleur tells Viktor what she saw and he says,"Vhy vould she be vith him?" Fleur says,"I don't know, vhy don't you ask her?" Viktor went up to Hermione and said,"Hello, Hermione, I see you have gained some weight." She started to cry. Malfoy said,"She's not gaining weight, she's pregnant with my child so leave her alone you loser." There was going to be a big fight.  
  
But Ron stopped it. Then he said,"Krum, get lost and don't you ever bother Hermione again, or next time I will let Malfoy beat the crap out of ya." So Viktor got up and left. Then Hermione said,"Thanks Ron, Draco could have really gotten hurt there." And she gave Ron a kiss on the forehead then finished eating. After everyone was done, Dumbledore said,"Everyone please go to the Qudditch Field, I need to talk to a few of you though, Hermione, Draco, Harry,and Ron, please come and see me." Everyone else left for the Qudditch Field. Hermione said,"Professor, um what do u want us for?" Dumbledore said,"Hermione it has come to my attention that your pregnancy is starting to show so I thought it would be best if Mr.Weasley is Keeper for the rest of the matches." Hermione said in tears,"I can play todays game honest Professor." But Dumbledore told her no and she ran out of the Great Hall with Malfoy behind her. Harry said,"Professor please let her play today, her parents are going to be at today's match and haven't seen her play yet, she told them she was on the team and they want to see her play." Dumbledore said,"Alright Harry, she can play, but if something happens then Ron will jump right in ok." Harry said,"Ok!" and went to go tell her. When Harry found her with Malfoy he told her everything Dumbledore said and she went to go change for the game. She was ready and so was the rest of the team. They were playing against Ravenclaw today.  
  
As soon as they got to the field, the game was about to start. Just then Fleur went up to Hermione and said,"I'm glad that Viktor isn't with you anymore, he thought you were ugly, he only chose you to dance with him to make me jealous, but then after that he had asked me out and I was at his place that summer you came to see him." Hermione said,"What are you talking about?" As soon as Fleur was going to answer Malfoy came and took Hermione to the field and told her to ignore Fleur and Viktor while they are staying at Hogwarts. Then she mounted her broom and the game began. Gryffindor had the quaffle and scored the first 20pts. Then Ravenclaw had it and almost scored but didn't cause Hermione caught it and passed it to Anglina. Anglina scored and passed the ball to Katie Bell then Katie passed it to Alicia. Gryffindor was now in the lead 60 to 0. Finally the snitch appeared and Harry saw it. Cho wasn't even paying attention to it. Gryffindor had won the game 210pts to 0. They were now in the lead for Qudditch Cup. When the game was over, Hermione was getting off her broom when, she got hit in the head with a ball. She immediately fell off her broom and her body was on the floor. Malfoy came running to her side and was about to lift her up, when he was hit with something, he turned around and saw Fleur throwing balls towards him and Hermione. Harry immediately saw too and took his wand out and cast a leg locking charm. Then Ron made Fleur levitate and fly right towards Dumbledore. Dumbledore said,"What is the meaning of this?" Harry ran up to Dumbledore and said,"Fleur was throwing balls at Hermione and Malfoy. It hit Hermione and knocked her out, Malfoy was trying to bring her to the hospital wing but he got hit too. That's when I casted the Leg locking charm on her and Ron levitated her to bring her to you." Dumbledore said,"That was brave but you know you're not allowed to cast spells on another." Harry said,"I know Professor but what was there for us to do?We had to act fast." Dumbledore said,"That is true, and for your honesty, and loyality to your friends in need, Gryffindor will get 60 pts." Then he helped Malfoy and Hermione up and told them to go straight to Madam Promfrey. Hermione said,"Prof.Dumbledore, I don't understand why she would do such athing to us?" Dumbledore said,"I don't either but will find out when she comes with me back to my office." Then Hermione and Malfoy went to see Madam Promfrey.  
  
Madam Promfrey said,"What happened?" Malfoy had to explain what happened to Hermione and himself. Then Hermione said,"I'm not feeling very well, I-I um." Then all of a sudden she blacked out. Malfoy quickly put Hermione on one of the beds and then he got into the one next to her. Then he went to sleep and Madam Promfrey checked Hermione's pulse, it was very weak. So she went to get Professor Dumbledore. When she got back with Dumbledore, Malfoy was trying to get Hermione to wake up, but she wouldn't budge. So Madam Promfrey put Hermione on a resporator. Malfoy started to cry again, he couldn't live without Hermione. He said,"Madam Promfrey, please make her better, I can't live without her." Madam Promfrey said,"I'll do whatever it takes to save her life, but my dear I can't make any promises ok." Malfoy said,"Ok!" and laid back down. That night Malfoy laid there thinking of what he would do if Hermione died, then it hit him, he would commit suicide. He couldn't bare to live without her. He couldn't sleep at all, he kept thinkin of Hermione and the baby. Finally around 2am he fell asleep. As he slept he had dreams about being at a funeral, it was Hermione's. He was holding their baby, which was a girl. He woke up sweating and crying. Then to his surprise Hermione was awake, she said,"Draco, my love, why are you crying?I've never seen you this way before?" Malfoy said,"You blacked out and wouldn't come around, I thought that I'd lose you again. I couldn't live without you." Then Hermione got up and went to comfort him, when Madam Promfrey came in and said,"What is all the commotion?" She looked and saw Hermione comforting Malfoy. Madam Promfrey said,"Ms.Granger, what are you doin out of bed, you need to lay back down and rest." Hermione said,"But Madam, I'm fine honestly, I was just dizzy cause I didn't get a chance to eat after the game." Madam Promfrey said,"Yes, I suppose, oh alright I'll get you two some food then back to bed you go." Hermione said,"Ok!"and they ate all they could eat and went to sleep. The next day, Hermione woke up and saw Malfoy was gone. She asked,"Where is Draco, where is he?" Madam Promfrey said,"Oh he was taken out of the wing and was brought to the Prefect's Lounge by Dumbledore, cause his father wants him to stay home for the rest of the term." Hermione said in tears,"But why? He loves me he wouldn't just leave me like that." Then Malfoy came in and said,"Hermione, my father wants you and me to go to the Manner, where we'll have the finest teachers and finish the term there. Hermione said,"But, I don't wanna just leave my friends and leave Qudditch, you can't either you're on the Slytherin Team." Malfoy said,"Yea I know, that's why father arranged it so we'll be able to attend the games and the trips." Hermione said,"I guess you're right, but at least let me say good bye to my friends." Malfoy said,"Ok, father will be here at 1 which is in an hour." So Hermione got up changed clothes and went to go say bye to her friends.  
  
When she went to say bye to her friends, Harry said,"Where are you going?" Hermione said,"I have to leave Hogwarts for awhile but I will return." Hermione gave Harry, and Ron kisses on the cheeks and said, "I will miss you guys, but you can owl me whenever you want to talk ok." Harry and Ron said,"Ok but where?" Hermione said, "The Malfoy Manner." Then Ginny said,"Why are you goin there for?" Hermione said,"It's for personal reasons I can't say." Then she left and went with Malfoy to the front door of the school. When they got there, Mr.Malfoy was waiting with their stuff. They made one more look at the castle then went to say bye to Hagrid, who was crying. Hermione started to cry too, for she was really close with Hagrid. Then left with the Malfoys. When they were out of site Hagrid would not stop crying the whole entire day. No one felt like talking much, cause they missed Hermione and Malfoy already. Months went by and no one except for Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hagrid, and Dumbledore have heard from Hermione and Malfoy. Then the day of the final Qudditch game against Gryffindor and Slytherin came. No one was happy, they were all depressed. Then someone knocked on the Gryffindor locker room. Harry opened the door and in came Hermione and Malfoy. Hermione was holding something. Everyone on the team looked, it was a baby girl. Harry said,"Congrats!" Hermione said,"Thanx, her name is Isabelle." She was born at 8am on the 1st of June. I'll be in the crowd with Mr.Malfoy. Malfoy said,"Come on we better get goin I still have to go to the Slytherin lockerroom and get ready for the game." So they left and Malfoy and Hermione went to the Slytherin lockerroom. The team was so surprised to see Malfoy, that they came up to him and patted him on the back and hugged him. They said,"Welcome back Draco, Congrats!" Then he got ready and Hermione went to get a seat next to Mr.Malfoy.  
  
|Then it was time for the game to begin. Gryffindor had the | |quaffle, Angilna scored. Then Slytherin gained control of the | |quaffle and was about to score when Ron caught the quaffle and | |threw it to Katie Bell. Gryffindor scored again. The game went on | |for an hour, The game ended when Harry caught the snitch, for the | |first time the game was tied. So they had to do a tie breaking | |toss. Harry and Malfoy had to find the snitch, the first one to | |find it wins the Qudditch Cup for their house. Then 20 minutes | |Harry came back with the snitch and won the Qudditch Cup for | |Gryffindor. The game was finally done. Everyone who wanted them to| |win cheered and others booed them. For the first time Malfoy was | |glad his team didn't win the game, cause he was getting tired of | |his teammates. So afterwards everyone met in the Great Hall for | |one last feast before they headed home for the summer holiday. | |Malfoy and Hermione sat with their friends one last time. The next| |day was the day everyone left for the journey back home. Hermione | |and Malfoy would be goin back to his house and Harry would be goin| |to Sirius' place, Ron and Ginny would be goin back to the Burrow. | |Weeks went by and Hermione and the baby were being restless, cause| |Draco was with his father everyday working at the Ministry of | |Magic. Then one day Hermione said,"Draco, sweetie the baby and I | |are bored, we wanna spend time with you. Malfoy said,"I know, I | |wanna spend time with you, but father wants me to work and be able| |to support you and the baby." Hermione said,"That's thoughtful, | |but you too need to rest and spend time with us, tell your father | |that you need to."Malfoy said,"Ok, I'll tell him right now." So he| |left to go talk to his father, when he came back, he wasn't in a | |good mood. Hermione said,"What happened?" Malfoy said,"Father | |won't let me do anything." Hermione said,"Then I'll go talk to | |him, he'll have to understand." So she handed Isabelle to Malfoy | |and went to go talk to Mr.Malfoy. When she came back, she had a | |smile on her face. Malfoy asked,"Why you smiling, what did he | |say?" Hermione said,"That you can have time off and spend time | |with Isabelle and me." Malfoy said,"That's wonderful, I love you, | |thank you so much." So Malfoy and Hermione took baby Isabelle and | |went to go see Harry and Sirius. | | | | |  
  
The door was open, so they just walked in. Hermione said,"Hello!, Harry, Sirius, is anybody here?" Then there were noises coming from upstairs. So they ran upstairs. When they got up there, Harry was on his bed holding his arm. Hermione said,"What happened here?" Harry said,"I was taking anap and the next minute I'm being choked by some guy. He looked really familar to me." Malfoy said,"Who would do such a thing?" Harry said,"I don't know, I was trying to get him off of me, when he reach for his knife and cut my arm." Hermione said,"Harry don't you know anyone who would try to kill you?" Harry said,"Yes, but he's been vanished for long time, why would he try to kill me now?" Hermione said,"Maybe it wasn't him, maybe it was his follower, you know who I'm talking about." Harry nodded and then Malfoy said,"Who!" Hermione said,"Peter Pettigrew!" Malfoy said,"He's a deatheater?" They both nodded and told him everything. Malfoy said,"But why would Peter try to kill you here, when he knows that Sirius lives here?" Harry said,"I don't know, and Sirius isn't here, he had to go on an errand and told me to stay here." Then 5minutes later, Sirius came back and said,"Harry, what on earth happened to you and your room?" Harry told him what had happened. Then Sirius said,"How did he find you, how did he know where I lived?" Hermione said,"Maybe he was the rat that was following you home the day we left for the summer holiday." Harry said,"You're so right, he can turn into a rat, I forgot he could do that." Then Ron and Ginny came upstairs and said,"Sirius told us to comeover and surprise you so um surprise." Harry said,"Thanx Sirius, that was really kind of you to do that for me." So they filled Ron and Ginny in on what had happened. Then Sirius fixed Harry's arm. They all decided to go downstairs and have some fun. So Sirius decided to have a BBQ and invite more of Harry's friends over. Sirius waved his wand and fireworks came out. Everyone was having a good time until Harry dropped to the floor and didn't move. Hermione and Ginny screamed. Sirius said,"No one panic please, I will take care of this once and for all." In less then 20 minutes Sirius had the killer. It was in fact Peter Pettigrew. Ron said,"You, but why would you kill Harry?" Peter said,"I have to obey my lord's orders and he wants him dead." Then Sirius did a spell that made Peter trapped like in a cage and couldn't move. Then Sirius told Malfoy to check and see if Harry has a pulse. So Malfoy checked it and he said,"It's very weak, there is hardly a pulse, he needs medical attention now." So Sirius levitated Harry to the living room and then called a friend who was a doctor. Before they new it Harry was good as new and better than ever. After that, everyone said bye to Harry and Sirius and went home, cause they had a busy day the next day. The next day was Hermione and Malfoy's Wedding. The wedding ceremony started at exactly 11am. Hermione was so nervous that she said,"Ginny does my hair look fine, is my make-up ok?" Ginny said,"Girl calm down, your fine, everything is fine, now go." Then 11am came and the wedding was beginning. The groom and bride were so nervous that they almost forgot their lines. But they did fine and the wedding was so beautiful and the reception was fun. Then Hermione threw her bouquet of roses and Pansy caught it. Afterwards Hermione and Malfoy left for their honeymoon to Scotland. While at the hotel they were having so much fun, but in the middle of the night, while they were sleeping someone came in their room and stabbed them both to death. Weeks went by before anyone noticed that they weren't back, so Mr.Malfoy went to the hotel room that they were staying at and saw their bodies in blood. He immediately called the authorities and told them what happened. The next day Harry and everyone else found out what happened to the two and everyone started to cry, except for Pansy who seemed to be smiling with glee. When everyone saw Pansy, they said to her,"Did you kill them?" Pansy said,"I don't know what you're talking about, kill who?" Harry said,"Hermione and Malfoy, that's who!" Pansy said,"Why would I do that?" Harry said,"I don't know, maybe to get revenge on them or something." Pansy said,"I would never kill Malfoy, maybe Hermione, but that doesn't mean I did it." Everyone knew that Pansy never liked Hermione from the start and that she would do anything to get Malfoy even kill Hermione. So Mr.Malfoy took Pansy and said,"Girl, you are going to where no young witch or wizard has ever gone to." Pansy said,"Not Azkaban!" Mr Malfoy said,"Yup, you are going there until trail." So Pansy was now in Azkaban waiting for trail for the murder of Draco and Hermione Malfoy. While Pansy was waiting for her trial, Everyone else was arranging the funeral of Hermione and Draco. Harry just couldn't believe that one of his best friends was dead. He didn't know what to do or say. Then Ron said,"I can't believe that they are dead, they were such a cute married couple, I wonder what's goin to happen to Isabelle." Ginny said,"Well before the wedding Hermione had told me that if she should die, that Isabelle was to live with Harry and Sirius and then on the weekends she was to be with Hermione's parents." Harry couldn't believe it, Isabelle was now in his hands and guardian ship. Then the day of Hermione and Malfoy's funeral came. Everyone was so upset and sad, that no one knew what to say. Ginny did say,"They were a really cute couple, I had loved spending every moment with them. I was so happy for them when they got engaged. I just can't believe that they are gone, I will miss them so very much, I know that they are watching down on us. I just wish I could have told them that they were such good friends to me. I loved them both." Then their coffins were being lowered into the ground. Ginny started to cry and wouldn't stop. Then everyone else started to cry. No one wanted to bury them. Mr.and Mrs.Malfoy didn't want to have to bury their son. Also Mr. and Mrs.Granger didn't want to have to bury their only daughter. That night while Harry was in Isabelle's room at Sirius' he was rocking her to sleep, when he thought he was dreaming. Hermione and Malfoy started to talk to him. He said,"This can't be real, you're both dead, we just burried you earlier." Hermione said,"We did die, so we are the undead, vampires, whatever you wanna call us." Malfoy then said,"You see we didn't have a proper burrial,cause it was quick and no dirt was thrown on our coffins so we are vampires, we will live for eternity." Harry said,"But, don't you have to be bitten by one, in order to become one?" They both nodded and showed him where they were bitten. Harry said,"What bout your daughter, Isabelle?" Hermione said,"When the time comes, you will bring her to us and explain what happened. She will attend Hogwarts." Harry said,"But we thought that you were stabbed, cause your bodies were covered in blood." Malfoy said,"We were stabbed, but not in the heart, just in the stomach." Harry said,"Do you know who did it to you guys?" Hermione said,"Of course, it was Pansy, she didn't like the fact that we were married and had a child, so she stabbed us, she thought that she stabbed us in the heart, but since it was dark, she missed and got our stomachs." Harry said,"Will you two stay here?" Hermione said,"We'll stay here with you til dawn, then we have to be in complete darkness." Harry said,"I know where you guys can stay. You two can stay in the basement, it is dark there, no one ever goes in there." They agreed to go there when dawn comes. Hermione held Isabelle and then placed her in her crib. While Malfoy helped Harry up and took him to his room to go to sleep. Then they too went to head for the basement. The next day was Pansy's trail. She was found guilty and was on probation until she turns 18. After she was gone, Harry told Ron and Ginny what had happened the night before. So they would go to Harry's and see Hermione and Malfoy every night. That was that!  
THE END! 


End file.
